Good Together
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: When Riza is sitting in the park watching the families, she gets a surprise from Roy. Birthday fic for Lost Angel 575


**Good Together **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess **

**Oneshot B-Day fic **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA **

**AN: This is for Lost Angel575 I recently found out that she has the same b-day as Izumi's Apprentice and it is her first one on Happy B-Day Lost Angel This isn't much but I hope you like it. **

* * *

**Good Together **

Riza sat under a tree having her lunch in the park. Her uniform coat was discarded and her gun holster was sitting within reaching distance on top of it.

She munched on pretzels and a sandwich and watched as people walked along the paths. She smiled as the children played their games, laughing as if all was right in the world and that they would be young forever.

She looked out on the lake and saw the couples on the rowboats that could be rented. They were all smiling happily at one another in love, at least for the time being. Half of them would be broken up by the year's end.

She looked down at her lap after eating her sandwich and kept staring until a shadow loomed over her, blocking out the sun's rays. Looking up she saw it was none other than General Roy Mustang.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"No, I don't mind," she answered. He sat down beside her, the warm sun that he was once blocking hitting her once again. He leaned back against the tree.

"This is nice," he said tilting his head back and closing her eyes. She felt his hand cover the one that was resting on the ground. She turned hers over and he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Yes," she said, squeezing his hand.

He'd gotten back from the North just three months ago and was awarded the rank he held when he left. Their relationship had gone back to normal for the first few weeks but then they started spending a bit more time together. They were only friendly associations but nonetheless they were still very enjoyable.

She no longer denied that she was in love with him but she did refuse to say anything. If he didn't feel the same then it would become awkward and ruin what they did have. She'd known him since she was a child; she'd grown with him, been through hell and back so it shouldn't have been surprising that she wanted to live the rest of her days around him.

She looked out at the families walking with their children. More specifically, she looked at the lovely women with their dresses and their children holding onto their hands with the silver and gold bands around their fingers and their husband's arms around their shoulders.

She watched the children and found herself longing for her own child to care for and love. She was getting older and it was recommended for a woman past thirty to have children. She had three years and that was ticking by so quickly she barely had time to breath.

Roy looked at Riza and then followed her gaze to the families in the park. He knew she wanted what those people had. She wanted a family and he felt guilt rise in him over the fact that she didn't have that by now. She never really had that when she was younger either. He wanted to give that to her, hell, he wanted that for himself. He didn't think he deserved it with all the things he'd done but he was going to be selfish as always. He loved Riza and could feel that she loved him as well. So if two people are in love, and no fraternization laws stood in the way, then shouldn't they have a family?

"We, we are good together," he said. "Always have been since we were kids."

Riza looked at him, surprise gracing her features ever so slightly.

"Yes, we are," she agreed.

"We've fought together, we know each other's thoughts and feelings without the other having to say a word," Roy said.

"We know each other's weaknesses and strengths, loves and hates and fears," Riza stated. "Why do you bring that up?" she asked.

"I figured if we are that good together not being related then we would have a hell of a good family," he replied.

Riza's eyes widened at what Roy had said. "Are you . . ."

"Do you love me?" he asked.

Riza smiled and nodded.

"I love you," Roy said. "I think we should give the family thing a shot. Don't you?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. He nodded and let go of her hand. He scooted closer and pulled her close to his body.

---------------------------------------

A year later, Riza would be sitting under that same tree with Roy. A beautiful baby girl would be resting in her arms and Roy's arm would be around her shoulders.

* * *


End file.
